Phantom Tranceformers
by DyingWarrior
Summary: When Danny, Dani, and Sam all get Transformers there lifes are changed forever but what Transformers do they get and whoses side are they on? But in the end does anyone die? Based on the first movie of Transformers!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Danny Phantom and transformers. Danny IS NOT in Amity Park he is in the USA, New York, Averill Park.

On Friday night Danny was out on patrol when he saw a meter zoom right by him and send him flying right into a wall "What was that!" he asked himself and flew over to see what is was.

When Danny got there he saw a robot 10 times his size "Holy shit" he yelled when he looked at the robot he was about to destroy a car or so he thought and dove right in front of it when the robot scanned him its eyes glowed green and black and looked down and scanned his motorcycle he looked at him a throwed his bike and by then the robot had disappeared Danny was speechless so he when to find his bike when he found it had no scratches on it which was weird but still drove it back home. When Danny got back home he had lots of work to do so he went off to finish it.

Thanks for reading I need an editor for this story and one more character so please respond and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

Danny is on summer vacation during this whole story and they can't fly.

After Danny finished his work it was 2:53 in the morning and he decided to go look at his bike. When he got there his ghost sense went of and he got on his bike and took of.

When he arrived at the scene he saw the box ghost and a robber robbing the store next to him that's when his bike transformed into the robot he saw yesterday. He was completely shocked when it said "master" to him his mouth hung wide open. When it bowed Skulker appeared out of no were and punched Danny right in the stomach with his sword and it went right through him and green ectoplasm came out of the gash. When the robot saw Danny hurt it attacked Skulker and Skulker ran of in fear saying, "I'll get you next time ghost child."

When the robot went over to Danny he tried to pick him up but he screamed in pain and the robot put him down then Danny saw the robot turn into his bike again and he saw Dani coming near him. "Dani?" Danny asked in confusion "yea it's me" she said then she saw another robot holding her. "There's more," he yelled in confusion then he went invisible "Danny were are you" Dani asked "over here but get away from that thing" "its not a thing its my partner" "a partner how can that thing be your partner?" he became visible again and screamed in pain from the mark. Dani came over to him and helped him up but he was whimpering in pain "he became my partner when he scanned me like he scanned you and are you ok?" She asked but he couldn't answer because he was out cold from the pain. Dani put Danny on her robot and said "hey Ironhide can you take Danny and his robot back to base?" then Ironhide said "sure thing partner." and he took of with then in the back.

Thanks for reading and I still need an editor anyone want to help? please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When Danny woke up he was in chains and he saw has robot in a special holding cell. Then he turned his head and saw Sam wait did he just say Sam but Sam went missing over a month ago. How was she here? Danny asked himself. Then he saw Dani she walked over to him he acted like he was still out like a light then Dani grabbed a shot of some sort and stuck it in my arm and then the other end in a holding container and then she used a remote to turn my bike in that robot form and stuck the same type of thing in his arm then Danny's blood went through then Dani said " thank god Danny isn't awake or he would be screaming in pain in a few seconds" she was right he was just at the rate of screaming in pain then things got 10 times worse when the robots blood (or so he called it) went into his blood and Dani left the room Danny tried not to scream in pain but he couldn't help it and Dani walked in and ran over to Danny awake and struggling she had no choice she grabbed a gas mask and tried to put it on Danny but he didn't let her get near him he kicked it away then she said "Danny I'm trying to help please stop" he looked at her looking a lot calmer but he was still in pain she put the gas mask on him and Danny's last words before he fainted were "trader."

When Danny woke up he felt his human self weaker. He noticed that the chains were of him and Dani was out like a light just to make sure she would not wake up he grabbed the gas mask put her on the table gently and put the gas mask up to her face but before he could attach it to her neck she woke up and Danny put the restraints to max power and was putting the gas mask on Dani what Danny couldn't figure out was were was Ironhide. What Danny thought was hard was that Danny wasn't using her ghost powers so he grabbed a knife and set it down then the robot came in with Ironhide and Dani struggled to get free and Danny completed putting on the mask. After he put the mask on he told his bike to knock Ironhide out which he did gladly he told the bike to grab the thing they used on them and the robot did so and then Danny grabbed the knife and cut open Dani's arm he saw no green ectoplasm and he cut open his and he saw his blood and a strange oil come out of it when the robot came back he had the stuff they had put it away Danny told the robot to put it back in. "bike" he said to the machine it looked at him and waited for orders and Danny told him to stop the thing they had used before in his arm while he did the same for Dani when he got over there Dani was still awake and he wanted it that way she stabbed it in her arm and she screamed in pain he then grabbed other wires and a different condiment unit and put Dani in it she screamed in pain but couldn't get out she looked at me and I put my head down and went to same she had a robot to his name was Jazz

Thanks for reading but I still need an editor please help out

Me: Megatron made me write this help me he is chasing me again

Megatron: Of course I did welp you're a weak race

Me: Help me my wolf powers are not working ageist him 

Octomis Prime: I will help you earthling

Me: thank you and can I own bumblebee?

Octomis Prime: sure kid

Me: Thanks Octomis

Octomis Prime: Your welcome kid now lets kill Megatron and here is a power booster to make you powers as strong as us

Megatron: WHOLLY SHIT I'M FUCKEN DEAD MEAT

Me: And you know it


	4. Introductions and Problems

Sorry for the long wait I had lost all my notes and I've had huge writers block on this story I am sorry for the long wait please forgive me I've been taking classes and I was planning on writing but I've been grounded for a while. Anyways here is the story… tell me if I'm getting any better at writing.

As I walked around the room I tried to find an exit and Sam but I was having no luck in finding them then I sighed "What am I doing here?" I asked myself "All I know is I need to get out of here and fast and what are these things?" "And what did Dani mean by partner? Am I exposit to work with this robot and what did she put in me? Why am I here?" I have so many questions I thought to myself.

I looked back to see the robot following me then I looked down at the ground and stopped and looked at my robot and stared at it in the eyes and said "I want to know what and who you are and what all of that back there was about" I told the robot

The robot looked right back at me and it looked like it was smiling and I looked at it with a confused look and it said "I am an autobot my name is Draken I have the powers of Dragons and Shadows…I also and the son of the most powerful Decepticon but I choice to be an autobot. I changed my fate and I'm going to be the one to destroy the Decepticon's. Earth is our new home and I will protect you and the earth from the Decepticon's. If you trust me and if I believe in you we can become the chosen ones. Will you follow me?

As I heard him say this I felt as if I could trust him I looked at him and nodded then I said "I will follow you but you have to get me out of here and help me find Sam." He looked at me and nodded and he pointed south and then he pointed north "The exit is north and Sam is south."

I looked at him and said "Then let's go" and we walked south

I am so sorry for the wait please forgive me Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

We were getting closer and closer to where Sam was. I was riding on Draken when I started to feel tired. I hadn't slept in a whole week and I could barely keep awake any longer. "Go to sleep. If you want to save Sam you need to get some sleep."

"But I can fall of at any time if I go to sleep"

"Don't worry I won't let you fall off and we can't save Sam if you're tired out like this"

"I guess you have a point"

"I guess? I do have a point now get to sleep so you can save Sam"

I looked down at Draken then I closed my eyes and put my head on him. "Alright ill go to sleep but wake me up when we get there."

"Alright"

"O yea"

"What is it?"

"What is the deal with Dani and her Robot?"

"That Robots name is Jazz and their Partners"

"So what do you fight?"

"We fight Decepticon's"

"And what are you?"

"We are Transformers we come from a planet known as Cybertron."

"C-Cybertron?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've heard that before…."

"Were?"

"In my dreams…." I fall into a deep sleep.

**Sorry its short but my grandmother just got out of the hospital and I can't think that well and I'm sick to my stomach and have a fever so it would make me feel better if you give me a review. So I can feel better. See you later my fans**

**-Dying Warrior**


	6. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
